


To Do

by ennejoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Trans Female Character, Trans Hermione Granger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennejoy/pseuds/ennejoy
Summary: Hermione likes writing lists. They give her something to focus on.





	To Do

ruler (NOT blue!!!)

pencils  
erasers  
library! (Matilda)  
take-away, M&D work late

\--

Christm. presents  
library! (Greek mythology, canine behaviour)  
train ticket to London

\--

help Ron with telephone  
why isn't Harry replying

\--

library! (roosters/sacrifice, is it in Anthropology?)

\--

razor (yurgh)  
library! (team sports/sociology)  
mascara  
write McG/dorm

\--

milk  
coffee oh God  
carrots  
rice  
onions  
write Viktor  
hmm prettier ink?  
cat food  
library! (Sense and S, read Wollstonecraft for SPEW)

\--

 ~~potatoes~~  
 ~~cheese~~  
 ~~muesli~~  
 ~~yoghurt~~  
help  
feelings  
library! (Kate Bornstein's new)  
sleep  
somebody to hold me  
cat food  
breasts

\--

cat food  
macncheese

\--

coffeee  
cat food  
NHS/HRT (+ therapy)  
Ron/split  
wine  
ice cream

portkey to OZ  
library! (DTWOF)

**Author's Note:**

> My previous fics about Hermione:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11023989  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/10936140


End file.
